A Pirate Indeed
by Love-Peace-Or else
Summary: Elizabeth knows what she is destined to be, she just isn't ready to accept it yet. So what happens when Jack tries to convince Lizzie that she really is his pirate lass? JackElizabeth


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters that you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does though, much to my dismay.

**A Pirate Indeed**

I was not a bloody pirate, so damn Jack Sparrow and his theories. _"Oh, but ye are a pirate Lizzie, a pirate indeed." _That's what he tells me, that and a few other choice things that I'd rather not mention.

I was furious with him again and he knew it, be it by his intuitive sense of the female creature or not. Though I would think it would be the latter considering the fat, bloody lip he's carrying not so proudly at the moment. Though I am sure he will come up with some extravagant story as to how he came to have the swollen, angry looking cut.

I am no longer a lady in the way that I no longer show my anger by ways of glaring and stomping my feet. Rather I've been lately taught to channel my anger through my fists and considering Jack did the teaching he should be blaming only himself for the pain he is in right now. That being said, I didn't much feel sorry for what I did.

With a sigh I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

_I was standing near the helm of the ship when I felt a change in the wind. Opening my eyes I turned to my left to see Jack leaning against the railing, there was a hint of amusement in his stare. I ignored this as well as the rising blush I could feel in my cheeks. _

_"Lizzie," he said, "I 'ave something for ye." I stared at him curiously as he produced a brown, worn tri-cornered hat from behind his back. I bit back a smile and only looked up at him. He smiled at me affectionately before carefully placing the hat on my head. _

_"Perfect," he said, "a pirate hat for me pirate lass."_

_"I'm not a pirate, Jack" I said with a touch of stubbornness._

_"Oh, but ye are Lizzie. Ye just haven't accepted it yet." _

_And that was true, I hadn't. I knew what I was destined to be. A pirate, and a bloody good one at that. And I didn't need Jack Sparrow to know that, though he likes to think he does and I have elected to let him. I knew what I wanted; freedom was just beyond my fingertips, so close I could taste it. And I thirsted for it. But there was gnawing feeling in the back of my mind. What about Will? It was true that I didn't love him any longer, I often think I never honestly did. More, I loved the idea of him, he was one step closer to freedom then I could ever be as a governor's daughter. And what of my father? And the Commodore? My piratical ways would wreak havoc and disgrace my poor father and friends. And then there was Jack, curiously intriguing, yet furiously vexing. Jack. Jack. Jack. _

_Somewhat distantly I heard my name being called. Startled, I looked up._

_"Lizzie, are ye…" He stopped abruptly when he saw my face._

_I glared up at him and through clenched teeth I whispered, "I'm not a pirate, Jack." I just couldn't back down, I was too stubborn. _

_"Captain, love," he interjected, "captain." _

_That was it, my fists were clenched tightly at my sides. My anger had boiled over. I brought my left hand up as if to slap him and, as I had expected him to do, he caught my wrist before it could reach his face. As he gripped my left hand in triumph I connected my right fist with his jaw. He hadn't expected that. _

_He stumbled back a few paces from the force of the hit and from his own surprise at my anger. _

_"Damn bloody pirate!" I yelled at him before storming off to my cabin. _

_I distinctly heard him yell, "Damn it, woman!" Still I didn't turn around, instead I smiled._

"Bloody hell!" I yelled as my fingers got caught in my hair and pulled painfully on my scalp. I untangled my fingers and pulled them roughly from my hair. Examining my them I saw what had caused my distress. The ring that I was wearing had gotten caught in my hair. I looked at the ring, a gift from Jack, and noticed that it was covered in blood. Jack's blood.

Instantly I felt remorse for what I had done. I let out an angry sigh as I came to the conclusion that I was going to have to apologize. I stormed angrily from my room and into Jacks, and while I hadn't been quiet about my entrance, Jack had yet to notice me.

"Damn bloody women and their mood swings!" He cursed angrily as he cleaned his cuts. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall as he rubbed his wound with a cloth drenched in rum.

"Damn bloody pirates and their arrogance!" I said, matching his tone. He turned and met my cool gaze with an even cooler one. I couldn't hold his gaze long and I lowered my eyes to survey the damage I had caused. His lip was swollen and bruised and he had a nasty looking cut from where the ring had torn the skin of his jaw. It would likely leave a scar.

I lifted my gaze back to his and noticed something in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell what it was, a hint of admiration maybe? Or perhaps pride? But I do know that in that moment we had come to an understanding. I had finally accepted what he had long ago known would come.

Thoughts of Will and my father were gone as I threw caution to the wind and embraced my newfound freedom. He smiled at me then, and I smiled back, a true smile, the kind he reveled in.

I crossed the room to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he buried his head in my hair. I smiled again. Three times today he had made me smile.

He pulled away and looked at me with a grin I knew all too well. He was up to something. "I have plans for ye, me pira… me lass." He said, and I grinned at him.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing to me, Captain Sparrow?" I asked, watching his eyes dance playfully as he leaned forward and brushed my hair from my face. He whispered his plans into my ear, his breath hot against my cheek. I'm sure he was expecting me to blush fiercely, but instead I laughed wickedly and fell back against the pillows bringing him with me.

A pirate indeed.

Reviews are most defintely accepted!


End file.
